You're Late
by Hina Kita
Summary: ONESHOT! Steve has a meeting with the past.


**A/N: I got inspired to do this after seeing Captain America. This takes place after Steve aka Captain America Joins the Avengers. I put it under Captain America though because the Avengers are barely mentioned. So enjoy the fic. This Fic is also dedicated to my friend Stephy for help with the idea. Thank you Stephy!**

You're Late

Tony Stark walked through the doors to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters gym. Steve Rogers also known as Captain America was there pounding the hell out of a sawdust filled punching bag. Tony watched the brown haired man for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Hey Cap," Tony greeted with much enthusiasm.

Steve stopped his workout and faced his friend. "Hey, Tony, do you need something?" He asked smiling.

Tony just gave a knowing smile right before he handed him a folded sheet of paper. Steve looked from the paper to Tony a few times before unfolding it. On the paper was an address for a restaurant in Brooklyn. Underneath was a set of instructions on what he should wear and such.

"You'll want to be there by 7:00 tonight. Also you may want to dress up a bit, this place tends to be a bit fancy," Tony said nonchalantly.

Steve opened his mouth to object when Tony turned around and left the gym. "I guess I have no choice huh?" Steve said to himself smirking.

"Damn Right," Tony yelled from somewhere down the hall. Upon hearing this Steve let out a loud laugh before heading to the showers.

Steve headed into the restaurant a few minutes before 7:00 just as Tony had instructed. He wore a classic World War II captain's uniform, also Tony's instruction, as well as had his hair combed back. The maître d' looked him up and down as Steve stepped before him. "Can I help you, sir?" the maître d' asked kindly.

"Reservation under Stark," Steve asked nervously.

The man looked down at the guest book and smiled at Steve, "Alright, sir, right this way." The maître d' grabbed a menu and led Steve through a maze of tables. Steve let his eyes wander around the restaurant as he walked. He noted that at the center of all the tables was a dancing area that a band was setting up at the head of. As he continued to look around he noticed that it looked just like the Dance halls that use to be around in the 1940's. Steve smiled, knowing that Tony probably pick this restaurant just for that reason. Soon Steve noticed the table that they were approaching near the edge of the dance floor.

At the table sat a woman in her nineties. She wore a ruby- red dress, and had long silver-gray hair cascading down her back. You could tell by the way that she looked that when she was younger she must have looked very beautiful. The maître d' stopped next to her table and motioned for the Captain to sit down.

The woman looked up at him; her eyes grew wide as she looked him up and down. Steve smiled kindly at her; she looked vaguely familiar though he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before. Her eyes narrowed in a playful glare; it wasn't until she spoke that Steve realized who she was.

"You're late," she said sternly her voice having a slight English accent to it.

"_Peggy!"_ Steve thought shocked suddenly.

"Well do you have a reason for why you're so late?" Peggy asked flicking some stray strands of hair over her shoulder.

Steve smiled at her, "No mam I do not." Steve looked at her deeply; even though she had aged she still had that same air of respect around her that she did when she was young. "I'm sorry I'm so late, Peggy."

By the look on her face Steve could tell that she was near tears. "Well you should be solider; I have half a mind to turn you away right now," Peggy said sadly smiling.

Steve sat down grinning brightly at Peggy. The two soon began to talk about the life that Peggy had led the past seventy years. Peggy had stayed in the army even after Steve's disappearance; until she had retired after the war in Vietnam. Steve smiled as he listened to Peggy; it was hard to believe that this was _his_ Peggy. When the waiter brought their food silence broke out over the table.

"Peggy, I'm sorry," Steve said after a few minutes.

Peggy stopped eating and stared blankly at Steve, "What are you talking about, Steve?"

"It's my fault we never got to go dancing. If I had only been able to stop him a few moments sooner-"

Peggy laid a hand on Steve's arm causing him to stop, "It wasn't your fault Steve. It was Hydra's fault for trying to destroy the Planet Steve. If it wasn't for you we would probably all be dead."

"Yes it was," Steve yelled, "I could have stopped him sooner, Peggy!"

"I don't blame you Steve," Peggy said softly, "If anything we should be thankful that we were able to see each other again."

Steve calmed down a bit and turned too looked towards the dance floor. The band was setting up to play, and a thought suddenly came to Steve. "You know I just realized something."

"What?" Peggy asked.

"I still don't know how to dance," he answered slyly.

Peggy gave a knowing smile, "Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you how then solider."

Steve froze, "Wait, are you sure you're up for this?"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't do a simple waltz."

Steve smiled and helped Peggy onto the dance floor. Peggy held one of his hands and placed Steve's other hand on her hip. "Now you use the hand on my hip and lead. Also move your feet the opposite of my own," Peggy instructed.

Steve did as she said and began to move to the rhythm of the song. "Wow this really isn't all that hard," Steve said smiling.

"Yes, it is isn't it? Now the next time you dance with a pretty girl, you won't step on her toes," Peggy said laughing. "I'll die happy now knowing that you know how to dance."

Steve stopped dancing, "What do you mean?"

"Steve I'm not young anymore, you know that. I'm just happy that I was able to see you again Steve. I thought all these years that you were dead."

Steve looked at Peggy sadly, "Peggy, I'm glad to see you too. I never thought I'd see you again when I woke up in… this time. But I can't just go and see another girl after I already met the one for me."

"Steve, my time for finding love may be over, but yours isn't," Peggy said softly, "Captain as your commanding officer I demand that you find another girl. Because you are meant to have a family, Steve I knew it since the moment I met you."

Steve let a small smile creep onto his face, "I'll never forget you, Peggy."

"And I'll never forget you either, Captain," Peggy replied.

The two started to move to the slow waltz music again. Smiles on both their faces as they remembered the good times they use to have.

**A/N: OK so I would really like to know what people thought of this so R&R or I will be very sad.**


End file.
